


I'm Always The Last To Know

by niamdox



Series: Niam Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I found this sitting in my evernote, I think it is, Kind of AU, M/M, and with a few edits and changing names...I made it Niam, idk I'm gonna start writing more of these, in which Niall is emotionally unstable, is this even angsty?, minor mentions of depression anxiety and self harm, my attention span is good for drabbles, so if thats a trigger just keep scrolling, the world needs more Niam, what do I even tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/niamdox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old drabble I found lying around. Prompted off a prompt list I found on deviantArt. This is basically about feelings. Angsty feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always The Last To Know

A lot of the time, Liam knows what's going on with Niall before Niall knows what's going on with Niall. That's just the way their relationship works. But Niall never knows what's going on with Liam until he's told. Simply because Liam is very good at housing his feelings. Most of the time, because he doesn't want Niall to get upset. That's the last thing in the world he wants to do. He'd rather jump off a bridge - face his childhood bullies even - then make Niall upset.

 

But whenever Niall  _does_ find out something's wrong with Liam, he's always the last person to know about it. He knows that they keep things from him to protect him, keep him from hurting himself and whatnot most of the time, but it still hurts. Hurts that Liam doesn't go too him first for comfort. Niall always goes to him first, right? And in the end, things always end up the same. Niall pulling Liam aside; his usually bright, shiny blue eyes full of hurt and sometimes even tears; and Liam just knows. And it kills him.

 

So he does the only thing he can do. Wrap Niall tight in his arms, strokes his hair, apologizes for not telling him first, tries to console him until the tears stop and his eyes start shining in that way that just makes Liam fall for him all over again. And somehow, every time, manages to avoid promising to go to him next time. Because deep down, he knows he won't. Because he just can't risk losing his boy back to the depression and anxiety again. Things have finally settled down..and he's determined not to lose him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts list I'll be working off in this series can be found here: http://mymidnightlove.deviantart.com/art/Prompts-90860407
> 
> So you have a little idea as to what's coming, and if you have anything you particularly want to see me do, shoot me a message on tumblr (fckedniam) telling me which one off the list, and I'll be sure to make it a priority!


End file.
